


Addiction

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bandom - Freeform, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mikey can never say no.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Desfinado).



> Prompt: Drunk/high shenanigans.  
> There is a [DVD Commentary](http://kat-lair.livejournal.com/197146.html) available for this drabble.

“Time to go.” Mikey pulls his brother out of the door, the party continuing undeterred behind them.

They make it to the car this time before Gerard reaches for him. That’s not always the case.

“It _hurts_. Please, I need.” Gerard is shaking, his hands clumsy and frantic on Mikey’s belt. “Just want to feel good. _Please_.”

Mikey doesn’t know which is worse: That Gerard is too drunk to know who he is with, or that he isn’t.

Either way, Mikey can never say no.

“_Shh_. I’ve got you.”

When they kiss, Gerard’s mouth tastes like tears and cheap vodka.


End file.
